


Amnesia

by shatiaslove



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Love, Memories, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Sad, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatiaslove/pseuds/shatiaslove
Summary: Dicevi che tenersi i ricordi fa bene, mentre io adesso vorrei solo dimenticare tutto, vorrei svegliarmi ogni mattina con l’amnesia.





	Amnesia

Eccome se me lo ricordo, eccome se mi ricordo tutti i tuoi modi di fare, il modo in cui mi guardavi, il modo in cui i tuoi occhi verdi entravano nei miei, ricordo persino come essi combaciassero alla perfezione, come se il verde e il castano fossero fatti per stare insieme, e pensandoci ora, forse è proprio così, forse per questo nei boschi e nelle foreste prevalgono verde e marrone, perché questi due colori combaciano davvero alla perfezione. E mi ricordo anche le tue fossette ai lati della bocca che spuntavano insieme al tuo sorriso dolce, adoravo metterci la punta del dito indice dentro quei buchetti, ci faceva ridere da matti. Ricordo le tue labbra morbide e rosee che baciare mille volte al giorno era d’obbligo perché erano troppo belle e avevano un gusto troppo tuo. E ricordo il tuo corpo snello che riuscivo a circondare con le mie braccia esili. Ricordo tutto, e non vorrei.  
Vorrei svegliarmi ogni giorno con l’amnesia, vorrei dimenticare tutto ciò che abbiamo passato, per smettere di soffrire, per te e per noi. Vorrei dimenticare le giornate estive passate in spiaggia a prendere il sole l’uno accanto all’altra, o tutte le volte che mi hai preso in braccio di forza e mi hai buttato in acqua, seppur io ti continuassi a ribadire di non volermi bagnare i capelli. Vorrei dimenticare le giornate invernali, entrambi sotto le coperte a scherzare e a parlare. Le giornate invernali erano quelle che preferivo, perché ti conoscevo sempre un po’ di più. E mi raccontavi delle tue stupide piccole cose, dei tuoi ricordi dell’infanzia, dei giochi che facevi o degli amici che avevi. Anche io facevo la stessa cosa con te, e quante cose ti ho detto, quante cose ti ho confidato, piccoli segreti che spero terrai sempre per te. Amavo anche le giornate autunnali o primaverili. Ricordo ancora quella volta che ti dissi che avevo voglia di fare delle foto artistiche come tutte quelle che si vedono su _Tumblr_. Ricordo che prendesti la mia reflex e le chiavi della macchina, mi portasti in campagna, e lanciasti in aria foglie gialle e arancioni sperando di riuscire a fare una bella foto. Non ti riuscì. Ma andò meglio in primavera, quando andammo in vacanza e trovammo a lato della strada un bel campo di girasoli. Ricordo che dicesti che io ero un girasole e tu il mio sole, quindi armati di un treppiedi cominciammo a farci scatti su scatti. Le tengo ancora, quelle foto, le custodisco in quell’album che mi regalasti per il mio compleanno. Dicevi che tenersi i ricordi fa bene, mentre io adesso vorrei solo dimenticare tutto, vorrei svegliarmi ogni mattina con l’amnesia.  
E non capisco come tu faccia a star bene, è stata tutta una bugia, la nostra storia? Bugie su bugie, davvero? A me non sembrava che stessi fingendo quando mi sussurravi “ti amo” sotto le coperte, quando mi stringevi a te ripetendomi che senza di me non potevi stare, a me non sembrava proprio.  
E vorrei svegliarmi ogni mattina con l’amnesia, mentre tu, a quanto pare, già lo fai.   
  
  
  
_One shot ispirata da Amnesia dei 5 seconds of summer._


End file.
